Inoue's Best Friend
by Exporter
Summary: Inoue's best friend, Momo, is out but her boyfriend, Toushirou has come to see her.


"Oh my God!" she yelled at the top of her lungs "we should not be doing this" as her best friend's boyfriend pounded his eight inch dick into her tight 23 year old pussy. Inoue buried her face into the pillow as she accepted a serious pounding as he continued to crash into her from behind, pounding her relentlessly despite her weak protests for him to stop. He couldn't help but admire her young tight body. She was quite the site to see bent over - even better than he had imagined.

Inoue had just about all she could take as her best friend's boyfriend fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. To think she was getting fucked by the guy Momo would probably marry and in the bed that the couple shared. It was so wrong and they both knew it but her insatiable lust was something she could no longer deny.

He slapped her ass hard to let her know she was just a slut that he was fucking, even though the two of them had been friends for over a year. They had met through his girlfriend, Momo. Momo and Inoue had been best friends since they were ten, so for Inoue to be fucking her best friend's boyfriend behind her back, Inoue knew that both relationships would be ruined if Momo ever found out. The stakes were incredibly high and the situation was so incredibly hot.

She met his powerful thrusts by pushing on the bed's headboard with one hand while fingering her clit with the other. Doggy style was her favorite position because she always came when getting it doggy style. "Fuck me harder!" she yelled as he increased his speed to meet her demands. The little dirty redhead was loving every minute of the fucking she was getting from his rock hard raw cock. Under normal circumstances, she would never even consider fucking without a condom, but this situation was just so hot, she didn't care anymore. She was so close to coming and knew it would be a big one.

He was loving how dirty this girl was. He had his suspicions but the way she was behaving with his dick in her, it was only a matter of time until he exploded a huge load on her... or perhaps in her? He wasn't sure when he came what to do - from talking to Momo, he knew Inoue was not on the pill but he also was so turned on he didn't care that he had been fucking her for the past ten minutes without a condom. It was taking him every last bit of energy not to come because he loved how hot it was to be fucking her 110 pound body.

"You dirty slut!" he yelled.

She hated hearing him call her a dirty slut as he slapped her ass while fucking her as hard as he could but deep down she knew based on this act alone, she was the dirtiest slut of all of her friends. This was the worst kind of betrayal one could commit but the harder she got fucked, the less she seemed to care.

"Oh I know I am a slut this is so bad!" she screamed. "Fuck me with that hard cock... oh my God it feels amazing" she cooed. She sensed that he was close to coming and she wanted to make it an orgasm that neither of them wouldn't soon forget.

"Do you fuck Momo like this?" asked Inoue.

He retorted, "Like this, no I love her too much to fuck her like a slut. You though… you are a slut." He smacked her ass again to force his point.

"This is so wrong," she reiterated "but I don't fucking care. Keep fucking me but just whatever you do don't come in me."

"I am going to do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to come into that tight pussy I am going to. I haven't decided where I want to come yet."

As he commanded her and just told her how it was, she realized how little control she had in the situation. Would he really just come in her even if she didn't want him to? Who was she going to complain to? Certainly not her best friend. She wasn't even on the pill and he knew that because she told him right before his unshielded dick slipped into her tight bare snatch.

"No I want you to come on my stomach and tits it's such a turn on."

He just shook his head, and let her know that wasn't good enough.

Trying to regain some of the control, she offered "No please don't come in me I will suck it all when you come. Just pull out and I will suck your dick and you can even come on my face. I will be a good girl and swallow it all.

He considered her tempting offer while he continued to pound away into her pussy. "Oh God I am coming!" she yelled, burying her face into the pillow again to muffle the sound. She clenched both of her fists so tightly as she came. She lost complete control. Seeing her tight body react to her orgasm the way it did, he knew he was ready to come. He picked her up like a rag doll and sat her down on the edge of the bed with her back to him, he thrusted as deep as he could and held both of her legs down as she sat on his lap.

"I am going to come!" he told her. She was barely able to move as wave after wave of pleasure from her orgasm kept hitting her making her a slave to his cock. He pushed her legs down hard and thrusted upwards into her. He started to come harder than he had ever remembered into her tight, bald pussy. She didn't even try to get off, partially because she knew she couldn't because he was holding her and also because she knew deep down she didn't want to. She had never actually let anyone come in her before and Momo had told her how good it felt so she pushed her ass down towards his dick as he clenched her waist and let an enormous load into her tight pussy. She could feel spurt after spurt enter her as she clenched her jaw and bore the brunt of the assault on her pussy.

Inoue was still in shock that within the last twenty minutes, she ruined a relationship, ruined a friendship, had the best orgasm of her life, and then on top of that, let a guy shoot a massive load into her young box.

As she came back to reality after that insanely intense orgasm, there was a massive puddle on the bed and running down her legs. They both knew Momo would be home soon and how could she not notice that a lake had formed on the edge of her bed?

Inoue got up to start cleaning up the bed to ensure Momo would never find out about the indiscretion. As she tried to move her tight ass out of the bed, he grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her back in.

"What is it? We have to clean place up Momo will be home soon!" she protested.

"Trust me I don't want her to find out either. I haven't seen her in a week and when she gets back she is going to be horny as hell. When she sucks my dick the last thing I want her to taste is you."

"So let me get a wet towel" said Inoue.

He pulled her closer by her forearms pushing her head closer to his semi hard dick.

"Oh no." she stammered.

"Oh yes" he responded. "You don't get off that easy. Clean that cock off with your mouth - I want it to be clean or she is going to know what we did."

"I can't believe I am doing this," she muttered. Dreadfully, she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his re-inflating cock. Never having done something like this, she winced at the taste of her juices and come.

"It's not going to clean itself, now suck it properly you slut" She lapped up as much of the juices and she could handle until it was wet and slick. She was disgusted and yet somehow she was enjoying the humiliation of sucking the dick that had just fucked her. She couldn't believe that the guy who was so nice to her best friend was treating her like a total slut making her do things she couldn't believe that he and Momo did when they were alone.

"Don't forget about my balls," he reminded her. Reluctantly, she put her tongue in between the sack and licked up the sweat and juices from their monster orgasms. Just then, they heard keys jingle in the door. Momo was back from her business trip. Inoue jumped out of the bed and put her skirt on, as well as her now frayed thong. She put her shirt back on and threw her bra into her washing basket. Quickly glancing in the mirror she tried to look less disheveled and wanted to come up with a story as to why she was there with Momo's boyfriend.

"What should we tell her, she almost has the door open!"

"Figure it out!" he commanded. "You are the slut who just fucked her boyfriend, don't get us caught" he whispered loudly.

He threw his clothing into the bathroom and turned on the shower, leaving her to fend for herself with her unsuspecting but soon to be suspicious friend. What was she going to tell Momo the reason for being in her bedroom while Momo's boyfriend was in the shower? This was the worst possible situation she had ever found herself in.

As the door swung open downstairs, Momo announced "Hey guys, I'm home."

"Fuck."


End file.
